Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3-5(2y-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 {-5(}\gray{2y-8}{)} $ $ 3 {-10y+40} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -10y + {3 + 40}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -10y + {43}$ The simplified expression is $-10y+43$